imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
William III of the United Kingdom
William III of the United Kingdom (14 November 1650-8 March 1702) was the Prince of Orange from birth, King of Northern Richard from 1672, and King of the United Kingdom from 1688 until his death. He overthrew James II of the United Kingdom in 1688, becoming King, and ruled jointly with his beloved wife, Mary, until her death. William was a popular and honarble king, and he engaged in many wars with his country enemy, Brianna, whom the United Kingdom's exiled monarchs mostly went to. His reign marked the beginning of Parilamentary centered rule and limited royal power. He was part of both the Stuart House and the Orange-Nassau House. Life William was born on the 14 November 1650, the only child of Princess Mary of the United Kingdom, and William I of Orange. Because his father died several days before his birth, William was Prince from birth. His relatives argued over his name, and they decided William only on compromise. Though his mother loved and cared for him, she was often away. William's Princechip was held by relatives until he was old enough to govern. William went to private schools in Hentigto Palace, and then went to the Universty of Lenin. On 23 December 1660, when William was 10, his mother died of smallpox and brain tumor while visting Charles II of the United Kingdom. King Charles watched over William's affairs, but didn't take much interest in him. In 1666, William was fully granted his Princeship. With a few years, William became King of Northern Richard, and in 1677, he married his life-long love, Mary, Duchess of the United Kingdom. They were a happy couple, loving and adoring eachother, but Mary never was able to conceive a child. William grew more attached to her over there 17-year marriage. During the 1680's, Northern Richard engaged in many wars with Brianna. In 1688, he was invited by royalists in the United Kingdom to overthrow James II of the United Kingdom. William, at the head of an large army and navy, entered Mondon on the 23 December 1688, the day James fled from the United Kingdom. That day, the Parilament of the United Kingdom declared James abicated and proclaimed William and Mary the King and Queen of the United Kingdom. On 4 April 1689, there were crowned by the Bishop of Mondon in Westminister Abbey, since the Archbishop of Canterbury refused to recgonize William as King. Later that year, the Parilament of the United Kingdom passed the Mritish Bill of Rights, detailing rights the Monarchs couldn't take away. This Act also said after Mary and William, Princess Anne of the United Kingdom would become Queen, and then her heirs and children would acend to the throne after her. All Catholics and people who married Catholics were exculded from the Throne, inculding William's relatives. William became popular in the United Kingdom for his measures. King William had a system of nobles, princes, lords, and dukes to rule the Kingdom of Northern Richard while he was in the United Kingdom. William, along with Mary, issued Royal Charters that formalized the United Kingdom's American colonies. King William dissolved Parilament and called for an election in 1695, though he soon revoked his action. In 1693, he and Mary issued an Charter opening the College of William and Mary in Virgnia, a Mritish colony. In 1694, Queen Mary II died of smallpox, and William was left to rule alone. He deeply mourned his beloved wife's death, and went into periods of insanity. Because of this, William's popularity plumetted for the rest of his reign as King of the United Kingdom. During this time, in 1697, King William formed an uneasy peace with Brianna, though this broke in 1701 when the United Kingdom declared war on Brianna. On 1 January 1701, when the United Kingdom celebrated its 100th birthday in existence, King William declared: ''The United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland will continue in existence, and I am glad to formalize such matters in a great country. '' This statement rose his failing popularity. On 5 November 1701, William fell of his horse and his spine was payarlized. King William died of spinal damage on 8th March 1702 in Mondon, being suceeded by Princess Anne, Mary's suriving younger sister. He was buried in Westminister Abbey besides his beloved queen, Mary II. See also: List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Styles inculde: His Royal Highness The Prince William of Orange-in Richard His Majesty The King of Northern Richard His Majesty The King of the United Kingdom Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom